Dos Shinobi de Cuidado
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Dos chicos que han crecido juntos, como amigos, como amantes dos chicos que voltearan Konoha de cabeza ante sus ocurrencia... A veces el orgullo puede ser mas fuerte que el amor... SNS...
1. Capítulo 1 Cuestión de Orgullo

**Titulo:** Dos Shinobis de Cuidado

**Autor:** Nekomata-Uchiha y Hikari_senshi

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, y otras que se mencionaran.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Yaoi, Lemon, UA, MPREG.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, solo hacemos esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

La película 2 tipos de cuidado – En cuya idea está basado – Tampoco nos pertenece si no a sus respectivo creadores.

**Neko Notas:** Lo sé, tengo algunos fics en línea los cuales no pienso abandonar ni nada por el estilo, están en proceso de continuación así como la traducción del Gato, sin embargo cuando hablaba con Moni no pude evitarlo teníamos tantas ganas de hacerlo que no pudimos resistirnos XDD… y he aquí que ha nacido este fic, estoy muy feliz de embarcarnos en esta locura juntas… TQM Mi Naru-chan… /

**Hikari Notas**: Jajaja en lo personal, es mi segundo fic en conjunto. Además, si soy mandilón y no puedo negarle nada a mi Sasuke, si no, me deja en abstinencia… *siente un golpe* bueno…espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros al hacerlo.

En fin, me encanta el Sasunaru, la verdad, no pensé apasionarme por una pareja, al menos, no de esta manera. Pero es un verdadero placer *voz sensual* embarcarme en esta aventura con María *sonrisa sexy* xDDD

Te adoro Sasuke-kun!

**Dos Shinobis de Cuidado**

**Capítulo I – Cuestión de Orgullo**

*******-X—X-*******

Sudor, murmullos, gemidos, caricias, que un par de amantes adolescentes buscasen el bosque como cobijo antes sus apasionados encuentros era algo que podría calificarse de normal.

Por supuesto que nuestra querida pareja protagonista no era la excepción, y completamente enroscados en las faldas de aquel árbol era difícil distinguir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro, devorándose a besos y dejando marcas visibles que poco les importaba fuesen descubiertas, solo desean perderse en esa danza de lujuria, pasión y amor adolescente que ambos se profesaban.

Unas pálidas manos se deslizaban con desenfreno a lo largo de la descubierta y bronceada espalda, los agiles dedos se deslizaron a lo largo del desacomodado short y se colaron por la estorbosa ropa interior y justo cuando encontraron aquello que con tanta ansia buscaban… —Sasuke.

El aludido no contestaba estaba completamente entretenido mordiendo aquel cuello, y buscando que sus dedos profanaran aquel estrecho lugar que tanto ansiaban.

—Sasuke, detente.

—Basta —…Lo que comenzó como suaves susurros confundidos con murmullos habían comenzado a subir de nivel.

El otro al saber que estaba siendo completa y deliberadamente ignorado, decidió a pesar de que su cuerpo se opusiera rotundamente terminar aquel contacto, con la fuerza y destreza adquirida de años de arduo entrenamiento logro dar un certero golpe en la mejilla del otro chico, cuyos pensamientos nublados por la pasión le impidieron prever aquel golpe.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Idiota! —…Bramo por haber sido interrumpido de aquella manera.

—Te pedí que te detuvieras pero no escuchaste —…Comento con molestia el otro chico.

—Como sea —… Una mano se paso por el desordenado cabello azabache…— ¿Qué coño es tan importante como para interrumpirme?

Estaba molesto, muy molesto porque el idiota de su compañero le cortase el rollo, y pensar que ya estaba avanzando.

—No te hagas el imbécil, se cual era tu plan querías enloquecerme de pasión hasta lograr que estuviese lo suficientemente idiotizado para poder aprovecharte de mí y hacerme uke —…Le apunto acusadoramente mientras su ceño se fruncía en clara muestra de molestia.

El otro que se hallaba sentado a escasos metros suyos con las ropas y el cabello desordenados resoplo molesto, ahí iba la discusión de siempre aunque tenía que admitir, que el rubio no estaba del todo equivocado.

—Usuratonkachi, yo no planeaba engañarte.

—Pero si agarrarme de Uke.

Ante eso no pudo objetar solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Bastardo Pervertido! ¡Maldito violador! —…El moreno se mantenía en silencio dejando al otro despotricar a gusto, aunque era visible la pequeña venita que comenzaba a hacerse visible ante los "cariñosos" apelativos que el otro le refería.

— ¡Basta! —…Dijo ya fastidiado…—Lo único que hice fue intentar ir mas allá de simples besos y caricias, te recuerdo que es algo que tu también deseas.

—Si no hemos llegado a más ha sido tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? —…Bramo indignado…—Nuestra kimosabi, te recuerdo que no hemos logrado llegar a un acuerdo.

—Si cedieras un poco.

Un tic se hizo presente en el ojo del azabache, en verdad ese rubio era capaz de volverlo loco en más de un sentido…— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

Ambos se miraron con enojo, retándose con la mirada...

Pero… ¿Quiénes eran nuestros apasionados amantes?, déjenme hablarles un poco de ellos.

Comencemos por el moreno, de piel blanca, cabello azabache y enigmáticos ojos negros; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke era el segundo hijo del líder del prestigiado Clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más importantes del mundo ninja.

Habitantes de una de las aldea ninja más poderosas, Konohagakure no Sato; los Uchiha destacados por su etérea belleza así como su mortífero poder, el Sharingan un poderoso Doujutsu, el kekkei Genkai distintivo de los Uchiha.

Desde que tiene memoria Sasuke ha sido presionado para sobre salir, durante muchos años permaneció a la sombra de su hermano mayor el orgullo de su padre, del clan entero el futuro líder del clan, claro hasta que Itachi tomo aquella decisión que le relevo como futuro heredero.

Aquella responsabilidad recayó en Sasuke, y si antes se sentía presionado ahora las cosas eran peores.

Obligado a madurar antes de tiempo el carácter alegre e infantil de Sasuke cambio drásticamente, volviéndose alguien serio, frio, arrogante, un maldito bastardo con complejo de dios, era como solían definirlo los demás.

Y sin embargo a pesar de eso era admirado y adorado, las mujeres le perseguían y los hombres le envidiaban y deseaban ser sus amigos, pero el ignoraba a los demás a todos excepto a él, la única persona que podía presumir el privilegio de ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Aunque el rubio no lo veía precisamente como tal…

Rubio, de imposible y hermosos ojos azules, bronceada piel y aspecto aniñado Uzumaki Naruto era el único hijo del actual Hokage de Konoha, Namikaze Minato.

Naruto nació en medio de la tragedia, su madre murió el día de su nacimiento salvándole a él y a la aldea de su inminente muerte.

Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto, era descendiente de un extinto clan del antiguo país del remolino, poseedores de un chakra especial, Kushina había sido elegida como la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko, una de las bestias mitológicas de chakra definitivo.

Algo salió mal aquel día el sello se destruyo y el Kyuubi fue liberado, en el intento por proteger a su familia Kushina con ayuda de Minato lograron detener a la bestia, encerrándole dentro de su recién nacido hijo, aquello fue lo último que la Uzumaki logro hacer antes de fallecer.

Minato decidió ponerle el apellido de su difunta esposa a su hijo, en honor a su sacrificio para que el pequeño preservara el clan de su madre, aun sabiendo que el mismo era el último de su ancestral clan.

Sin embargo a pesar de aquel trágico pasado, Naruto creció como un niño normal amado por su padre; heredo el carácter de su madre siendo un chico alegre, hiperactivo y con un carácter de los mil diablos.

Para Minato el criarle fue difícil, y seguramente sin la ayuda de Tsunade le habría sido aun mas difícil, claro conseguirle una madre no le hubiese costado demasiado siendo buen mozo y Hokage de Konoha, mujeres era lo que le sobraban, sin embargo el se mantuvo fiel al recuerdo de Kushina, claro hasta que se topo con aquellos aturdidores ojos negros que lo atraparon y no le dejaron ir.

Minato se había enamorado de Uchiha Itachi el futuro líder del clan Uchiha, y para su fortuna era enteramente correspondido; Itachi había renunciado a su derecho como heredero para formar una familia con el Hokage.

A pesar de la pequeña decepción que embrago por un momento a Fugaku debido a la decisión de su hijo mayor, tenía que reconocer que sentía orgulloso de su hijo quien había sido fiel a sus convicciones, eso y porque realmente emparentar con el Hokage no estaba mal, nada mal de hecho.

Para Naruto fue raro que aquel al que considera un hermano mayor se convirtiese en ¿Su madre?, claro aceptar aquello fue muy difícil para el menor pero después de una profunda platica que sostuvo con su padre e Itachi comprendió que aquello no estaba mal, y en realidad le agradaba la idea.

Para Sasuke las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, aunque adoraba a su Aniki no podía evitar tenerle celos al ser el ninja genio al que todos adoraban, y al saber que el sería el sucesor le hizo sentirse usado, el plato de segunda mesa —Y los Uchiha no eran platos de segunda mesa — sin embargo al igual que Naruto termino aceptando la idea, cosa que si era sincero le agradaba porque eso significaba tener un lazo "familiar" con su rubio amigo.

Creciendo juntos como mejores amigos, realmente ninguno es del todo consiente cuando fue que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, cuando el verse como "hermanos" comenzó a ser incomodo, cuando la presencia del otro comenzó a alterarles de aquella manera.

¿Cuándo fue que descubrieron que estaban enamorados el uno del otro?, realmente ninguno lo tenía claro, lo cierto es que un buen día para el rubio fue imposible seguir callando, y el orgulloso Uchiha tuvo que admitir que se sentía igual.

Que las hormonas hicieran de las suyas fue cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo a pesar de las ganas que se tenían mutuamente aun no habían logrado estar juntos, y la razón era tan simple como estúpida.

Ambos se negaban a ser Uke, cuestión de simple orgullo.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban durante pocos segundos. Ambos, a pesar de todo, se amaban, de eso no había duda.

Pero a veces el amor, no puede sobresalir por el orgullo.

-Naruto, no dices que no le tienes miedo a nada, comienzo a pensar que te asusta…-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Un puño directo, sin titubear, golpeo su rostro dejando una marca rojiza en su mejilla y parte del labio.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

El rubio tomo impulso y se fue de allí. Sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero de rabia, era un idiota. Si tanto decía quererlo, ¿Por qué no ceder un poco?

Llegó hasta una calle solitaria de la villa; comenzó a caminar lentamente, sintiendo el viento golpear sus mejillas, respiraba despacio, hasta que se encontró con su amiga.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

La susodicha se giró, entornando una sonrisa tranquila dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?...qué extraño no veo a Sasuke-kun por aquí-

-Ese idiota…no me hables de el-

-Oh… ¿pelearon?—Enarco una ceja mientras veía un dulce puchero en el rubio—Lo mismo de siempre, ¿cierto?—Le guiño un ojo

No era un secreto para ella, por algo era su amiga.

El de ojos azules se sintió un poco abochornado; sentía mucha vergüenza pero, su sentir era más fuerte.

-Naruto… ¿Qué te parece ir a comer ramen?-

Como si fuese un antídoto a sus problemas, aquel rostro cabizbajo se iluminó, sin duda, Naruto era un estuche de monerías.

Caminaron hasta el Ichiraku con paso normal; aunque no muy lejos de ahí, y más bien, porque sabía que lo encontraría ahí, un aura oscura y realmente aterradora caminaba por los alrededores.

Sasuke caminaba con paso lento; observo aquel chico atolondrado hablando animadamente con la pelirosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Aunque sea brevemente, recordó una plática que tuvo con su hermano hace tan solo unos días.

"_Cuando amas, todo lo demás no importa. Solamente ver aquella sonrisa que te roba el aliento…eso es amor"_

Y no lo dudaba.

Pero le era tan difícil ceder, ceder a aquella petición del rubio, acceder a ser el uke.

-El también puede serlo-

Murmuro mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección a su casa.

Sin percatarse de una mirada azulada, triste y decepcionada.

_Continuará…_

*******-X—X-*******

Un capitulo cortito pero que es el preámbulo de esta historia, que a pesar de tener de todo un poco es mas de tinte cómico así que tendrán bastante ratillos agradables.

Quienes han visto la película, les puedo decir que no esperen que sea igual porque realmente no lo es, aunque este fic está basado en ella tiene demasiadas cosas diferentes, aunque si habrá uno que otro detallito que ya irán viendo.

Como verán ha comenzado con ellos como unos chiquillos adolescentes, que irán madurando — Mira un poco la reseña de la historia y una sonrisa nerviosa se posa en su rostro y una gota escurre por su frente — ejem… decía que irán madurando conforme sus errores les lleven a sufrir diversas situaciones.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un comentario nos haría muy feliz…

**Neko-chan & Hikari…**


	2. Chapter 2 Festival de Fuego

**Titulo:** Dos Shinobis de Cuidado

**Autor:** _Nekomata-Uchiha y Hikari_senshi_

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, y otras que se mencionaran.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Yaoi, Lemon, UA, MPREG.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, solo hacemos esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

La película 2 tipos de cuidado – En cuya idea está basado – Tampoco nos pertenece si no a sus respectivo creadores.

**Neko Notas:** Woaa aquí con el segundo capítulo, mmm se supone que estaba terminando el segundo capítulo de la paz de tus ojos y de hecho ya debe estar terminado pero la verdad el fic me emociona tanto que, aquí estamos con el segundo… anyway espero que les agrade por que este tiene su tinte de drama… TQ Esposa mía…/

**Hikari Notas: ***Tambores* Taran! Jajaja al fin me case de nuevo. Con la mejor esposa del mundo, mi Sasuke! Te adoro! Vamos por el segundo capítulo, prometo actualizar mi otro fic pero la inspiración muere. Besos!

**Dos Shinobi de Cuidado**

**Capítulo II – Festival de Fuego**

*******-X—X-*******

Su ceño se frunció al ver el Yukata que se encontraba sobre su cama, azul oscuro con el emblema del Clan Uchiha a su espalda.

En Konoha se celebraba el festival del fuego, y como tradición solía asistir con toda su familia, y la de Naruto.

Se pasó una mano con frustración, aun estaban enojados y la verdad es que en esos momentos no tenia deseos de ir al estúpido festival, pero para su desgracia tenía que ir.

No le gustaba pelearse con Naruto, al menos no así de serio, si bien ellos solían pelear todo el tiempo siempre lo hacían por juego, por aquella rivalidad que mantenían al pasar de los años, sin embargo cuando se trataba de decidir quién sería el seme y quien el uke, ahí las cosas cambiaban.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, era una pelea estúpida realmente a ninguno de los dos debía causarle mayor problema, ¿No se supone que se querían? entonces… ¿Por qué tanto drama?

Realmente ni podía recordar cómo había comenzado todo, pero Naruto siempre había tenido la asombrosa habilidad de exasperarlo, y es que el rubio era capaz de transformarlo en otra persona.

Al tener la presión sobre sus hombros de futuro líder Uchiha, le había convertido en un chico serio y arrogante el prototipo del Uchiha "perfecto", pero aquella mascara se caía por completo al estar en presencia del rubio.

Nadie era capaz de imaginar al correcto Sasuke haciendo travesuras por la aldea, aquello era inimaginable pero contrario a lo que podían pensar Sasuke disfrutaba hacer diabluras en compañía del dobe.

De hecho el era la mente maestra detrás de las bromas de ambos, y gracias a lo cual jamás les habían atrapado desde pintar los rostros de los Kages, echar a perder una valiosa colección de shurinken de su padre — Hasta la actualidad el Jefe de la policía, seguía frustrado por no atrapar al criminal responsable de tan detestable crimen — y tantas mas averías de las que se desconocía a los autores.

Y como eso más ejemplos solo Naruto era capaz de llevarlo hasta los limites más insospechados, por eso le amaba y estaba dispuesto a estar con él de la forma que fuese, si tan solo no fuese tan orgulloso pero ¡Joder!, el rubio también tenía lo suyo era tan testarudo y casi tan orgulloso como él.

Suspiro y tomo el Yukata que usaría esa noche, a pesar de todo quería ver al rubio, había una posibilidad de que se reconciliaran, finalmente Naruto adoraba los festivales y solía estar más entusiasta de lo normal.

Bajo a la estancia principal donde sus familiares ya esperaban por él, sin embargo pudo sentir como una punzada de molestia al contemplar a aquella persona que hablaba con su padre.

Orochimaru uno de los mejores shinobi de Konoha, conocido como uno de los legendarios Sannin.

Orochimaru a pesar de ser un fiel servidor de la aldea, no vivía en esta se la pasaba viajando por el mundo shinobi en busca de novedosas y poderosas técnicas.

Y desde hacía algún tiempo había insistido en llevarlo con él para convertirlo en su discípulo.

Era una gran oportunidad y él lo sabía, su padre había estado insistiendo por que aceptara la oferta de Orochimaru, y él la hubiese aceptado sin dudar de no ser por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que no quería alejarse de Naruto, por supuesto no que lo fuera admitir.

Se preparo mentalmente para la nueva excusa a poner para no irse con el Sannin e ingresando hizo una reverencia a sus padres y saludo a su acompañante.

—Orochimaru-sama.

—Sasuke-kun —…Regreso el saludo…—Has crecido bastante, y seguramente tu poder también, mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Su padre le miro de manera severa, por lo que suprimiendo el NO rotundo que estaba por salir de sus labios, se limito a decir un simple…— Lo tomare en cuenta —…Una nueva reverencia y se acerco a su hermano, quien enfundado en un Yukata negro esperaba en compañía de su madre — Quien lucía hermosa en aquel Kimono rojo, con estampados dorados — A que los mayores terminaran su plática y decidieran ir al festival.

****-x-****

Naruto extrañamente no tenia ánimos de ir al festival; sabia que se toparía con Sasuke y en verdad no tenía muchos deseos de verlo, aunque por otro lado la idea de verlo enfundado en algún Yukata que resaltara aquella mística belleza que el Uchiha poseía era tentador, muy tentador.

Si tan solo no fuese tan orgulloso.

Sabía que el también tenía culpa, pero no podía evitarlo él era así, ambos eran así sus caracteres chocaban bastante y a la vez se complementaban tan bien.

Tomo el Yukata Naranja que usaría esa noche y sonrió, no tenia caso seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, era el festival de Konoha y Ero-sennin quien era como un abuelo para él estaba de visita, así que dejaría de lado las tristezas y se concentraría en disfrutar al máximo del festival.

Esbozando aquella resplandeciente sonrisa que le caracterizaba bajo a donde su padre y Jiraiya le esperaban.

Minato sonrió ligeramente, le alegraba que su hijo recuperase aquella alegría y vitalidad que tanto le caracterizaban, no le gustaba verlo deprimido tal y como le había visto momentos antes.

Y en verdad deseaba con toda su alma que nunca nada empañara la felicidad de su retoño…

****-x-****

Debía reunirse con el en el centro de la Villa. Y bien sus nervios no eran de acero, estaba sumamente ansioso y nervioso. ¿Qué le diría Sasuke?

Caminó hasta llegar a lado de su padre y del que consideraba como su abuelo.

— ¿Qué tal luzco?

Su padre sonrió confiado; realmente se veía hermoso, aunque una vocecilla le decía que debía cuidarle, no quería que más de uno se aprovechara de su pequeño.

—No exhibes demasiado, así que bien.

— ¿Bien? ¿Solo eso?

Bufó unas cuantas cosas ante la mirada divertida de aquellos hombres y salieron rumbo al festival. Podías ver a muchas personas ir y venir, divirtiéndose muchísimo.

Familias enteras que no se perderían por nada esa noche.

Caminó lentamente observando todo como un pequeño niño, todo le parecía interesante, por unos breves momentos olvidó su tensión.

Hasta que evidentemente tuvo que encontrarse con la familia Uchiha, sintió una ventisca pasar a su lado pero aquella "ventisca", tan solo era su padre, que prácticamente enfundó en un abrazo a Itachi, quien un poco abochornado por la escena agachó un poco la mirada, pero también le abrazó ante la mirada divertida de todos, pero una mueca de fastidio del señor Fugaku, se dirigieron todos juntos al festival.

—Naruto.

Llamó el pelinegro menor hacia el rubio; intentando llamar su atención, y lo consiguió.

—Dime.

—Por favor…entiendo que…bueno…

El otro simplemente sonrió con simpleza.

—Teme…vamos a los juegos.

Le tomó su mano para ir directamente a lo que él llamaba la "zona de acción", quería olvidarse de ese malentendido aunque sea un poco más de tiempo.

Sasuke sonrío dentro de sí; aferrándose a aquella mano inconsciente de algunas miradas que no lo pasaron desapercibido, incluyendo a aquel que se impuso como abuelo de Naruto.

Jiraiya decidió también separarse del grupo, en especial, porque quería buscar a Orochimaru. Si bien, su relación jamás fue común, ni siquiera pudiera decirse que era algo serio, para el sí.

Enamorado está. ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía.

Al dar vuelta escucho en una de esos cuartos abandonados a lo lejos del festival, unos sonidos extraños, sonrió. Quizás una pareja de enamorados estaban haciendo de las suyas, y no quería interrumpir.

—Orochi…maru…sama.

Abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba; ¿era una broma?, pero, su corazón latía deprisa y… ¡demonios! Quería ver si era el mismo…no podía soportarlo.

Colocó su mano en la puerta; el, uno de los tres Sannin…tenía miedo…si, de descubrir lo que no quería ver, ni confirmar.

Empujó la puerta con violencia, y ahí estaba.

El mismo que era su pareja, o al menos…eso era lo que pensaba.

—Jira…

Y no se quedó para escuchar. Se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar, lo que su velocidad le permitía.

Pero no iba a empañar la buena noche a las personas que él quería, era un ninja, y un ninja jamás mostraba sus sentimientos.

Aunque estos amenazaran con matarlo.

****-x-****

Habían pasado una hora y ellos estaban peleándose, para ver quién era el mejor en algunas pequeñas competencias.

Aunque para la mala fortuna del Uchiha, debía admitir que tenía a un buen contrincante.

Naruto, estaba contento, su corazón palpitaba al tenerle tan cerca… ¿acaso…debía ceder tan solo un…?

— ¡Te gané dobe!

Salió de sus cavilaciones observando cómo perdía tan lamentablemente.

— ¿¡Pero qué!

—Tú estabas distraído, así que no me culpes.

Comenzaron a discutir una y otra vez, disfrutando de su compañía, pero, no sabían, que esa noche, cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas.

_Continuará…_

*******-X—X-*******

Y aquí segundo capítulo, se que son cortos pero ¿No se disfrutan así mas las cosas?... No respondan XD.

Agradecemos los comentarios, de verdad alientan mucho y en verdad no duden cualquier comentario, crítica será bien recibida, cualquier comentario para mejorar será siempre bien recibido.

Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, que como se dice al final decidirá el rumbo de estos muchachitos, nos estamos leyendo.

Un comentario nos haría muy felices.

_**Neko-chan & Hikari.**_


End file.
